


Loneliness is Bliss

by Eliott_Rust



Series: Of airships and artists [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliott_Rust/pseuds/Eliott_Rust
Summary: Setzer always knew kids were annoying. But Relm definitely surpasses everything.





	Loneliness is Bliss

“-What ? What again ?” 

The young girl was rudely staring at the pilot from the other side of the wheel while he was busy flying, something she kept on doing since she got aboard the Blackjack two days earlier. To Setzer’s despair, Relm seemed to have taken a liking into him, or rather, in haunting his every step, watching him from a distance or shamelessly invading his space when they were having a bite all together or when he tried playing cards with the others. 

Oh god damn, how Setzer hated kids. And this one was particularly rude and persistent, on top of all. He started to debate whether she was trying to get thrown overboard or just being plain stupid. 

“-Actually, I was wondering. Are those for the rebellious style or did your mother get involved in a stroller accident?” 

Relm pointed out the scars that covered most of Setzer’s face, climbing on the helm to get a closer look at the gambler’s pale features. Setzer suddenly felt very weary of all these people in his airship. 

“-Get the hell down, you damn squirrel. My life ain’t none of your business. Get back inside before I lose my temper and check if you can fly, squirt.   
-Oh gosh, aren’t we touchy, eh? Well, if you treat all the ladies like this, you’ll sure never get married, you old chap.” 

At these very words, the gambler grabbed the kid by her collar and stilled the Blackjack just long enough to drop a very pouty and whiny Relm down on the inner deck. 

“-Could someone please take care of the babysitting? Some pilots are trying to bring you to destination ALIVE up here! THANK YOU!” 

He then stormed back out, slamming the trap shut behind him with an upset sigh. At least, he hoped her grandfather would keep her out of the upper deck for the rest of the day, and to his relief, this wish was granted. Strago even seemed to have talked some sense into the young lady, since she remained strangely calm and distant during the evening meal, gently behaving and remaining on her seat, plainly sticking her tongue out to Setzer when she caught him watching her –something he did only to be sure she would behave, but that Relm completely misinterpreted as provocation. 

Finally, the gambler even managed to have a good game with Edgar, Sabin and Tina, and, having relaxed and cooled down a little, he left for bed a little before midnight. As he curled up under his soft, comfy covers and his eyes fell close out of sheer exhaustion, he felt his bed shift under the weight of someone else and immediately switched his bed light back on, moving to a sitting position. 

The lights revealed a nightgown-clad Relm, invading his bed on all fours, facing a very naked and very self-conscious gambler who dragged the covers up to cover his exposed chest. He pinched the bridge of his nose before talking. His voice sounded upset even though he barely whispered. 

“-Relm. What are you doing here?   
-Sleeping with you. Why?   
-… Do you have any vague idea of what “sleeping with someone” means?   
-That I fancy you and I’m not the kind of girl to give up without a fight.   
-You fancy me? Oh for god’s sake, squirt. You could be my own daughter.   
-Strangest things have happened, lately. Edgar doesn’t seem to be much concerned by that. But have you seen him? Gentle, but … No class, no attitude. You, on the other hand…” 

She talked calmly while sitting on her feet, pulling the covers to gain access to the spot next to the amazed young man who clearly didn’t know how to react at that very moment. That kid sounded awfully mature for her age, and bullshitting her would certainly lead to nowhere. Setzer knew he had to be firm, but gentle. Pushing back a little girl from his bed was something he wasn’t used to, and he thanked Shiva for this. Still, he had to think and react fast. 

When she tried and eased herself close to him, the gambler left the bed, stealing one of the covers to wrap himself in. He went for his cupboard and grabbed the first of his silky robes to cover his modesty, then came back to Relm, trying to sound adult and perfectly at ease. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking one of Relm’s hands in his. 

“-Look, Relm. I’m really flattered, but this can’t be.   
-Why? Cos “I’m too young to understand?” ” 

Talking of the age difference would obviously have little to no impact. But how could Setzer get his ass out of this situation without making a fuss? He tried to think efficiently. 

“- No. I know you’re a very mature girl.” 

Setzer let out a sigh, putting on his best acting since he left the opera house with Celes, and looked back at Relm with a painful sadness in his eyes. 

“-Can you keep a secret?   
-Sure.   
-I already love someone else.   
-Oh. And, that’s serious? Cos I don’t see anyone dating you here on the Blackjack.   
-Well, she trusts me enough to leave me be.” 

The little girl pouted and sighed, Setzer’s words making their way through her mind. 

“-Goddamn. Apparently she is right to trust you. Shit, you had me in your bed and you just fled like a scared sparrow.” 

The gambler kept a poker face on, trying to hide his relief as Relm fell for his big lie. Luckily, in spite of her big words and her attitude, she was still a little girl. He poked her nose. 

“-I’m sorry. Will you be ok, squirt?” 

She snorted and wiped her eyes. 

“-Yes, I guess so.   
-I’ll take you back to your room.” 

He grabbed a light and held his hand out to Relm. She took it, but instead of getting up, she pulled Setzer into a hug, kissing the scars on his right cheek. Pale fingers landed on pink lips before she could try something else. 

“-Tch. Okay now. Time to sleep.” 

He rose from the bed, lifting Relm in his arms, the flashlight hanging from his wrist, as she wrapped her arms around the young man’s neck. Setzer tried to be as silent and cautious as possible, but when he put Relm back into her bed, some rustle was heard. Tina blinked twice at the gambler’s antics, putting on a disapproving frown. 

“-Setzer? What in blazes are you doing here?   
-Putting that little lady back into her own bed.   
-What?   
-He told me he was in love, so he couldn’t sleep with me.” 

Tina rubbed her eyes and frowned deeper. 

“-Sleep with…? What exactly were you up to, Setzer? One of your stunts again? You failed with Maria so you tried seducing an easier prey?” 

She made a move to get up and pushed Setzer back from Relm’s bed. The gambler had to grab her by the wrists to avoid getting slapped. 

“-No, please, Tina, it was her who came into my room in the first place. I just brought her back.   
-Oh yes? Well then try again cos I won’t buy that story!” 

Tina crossed her arms, defiantly glaring at Setzer, definitely not trusting anything the man said because hell, how could a girl trust someone with such a reputation? She thought he would adamantly defend himself, but the gambler was definitely too tired to try and explain to someone who didn’t want to listen. He sighed and backed away. 

“-Believe what you will. I just need to sleep. Good night, ladies.” 

Tina hesitated, briefly considered following him and beat him until he talked, but Relm grabbed her by her clothes, bringing the young woman next to her on the bed. She leaned against Tina’s shoulder to try and have some kind of girls talk, which sounded really strange coming from someone so young. 

“-What he said, it’s true. I went to him and he pushed me away. I really like this guy. Don’t you think he’s quite attractive?” 

Tina froze, emotions mixed from sheer relief because they weren’t living with some kind of perv to slight panic at the prospect of what could have happened to the kid. She pulled the covers over Relm and neatly tucking them in so that she didn’t get cold. 

“-My, my, you sure have weird tastes, sweetheart.” 

When Tina finally got back into her bed, she sighed and tried to pretend that she didn't over-react. In any case, she would have to go and make some apologies to a certain gambler the next day.


End file.
